We Bring Out the BestWorst in Each Other
by RioTheRiver
Summary: ON HIATUS BECAUSE I'VE DECIDED I HATE IT, SORRY, I'M A BAD AND/OR UNRELIABLE WRITER.


Harvest Valley High School was an unusual center of education, to say the least- A poorly equipped, decades old campus, in the rural backwaters of the countryside.

It was run solely for the teenagers of the quaint towns and villages that surrounded it. The school itself, a few large brick buildings, stood alone in between fields of crops from the neighbouring farms. Stretching dirt paths ran from the grounds to the nearest bus stops and houses, and each morning chattering students could be seen walking or biking along them, airing their youthful attitudes like laundry in the sun.

The pupils were... an eclectic bunch. The student body was made up of varying looks, personalities and backgrounds, though the teens tended to be civil to each other. The majority of them had been raised near each other, in the small, enclosed population, and tolerated each other in a way that was easier to do in placid atmosphere of farming landscape.

However, no rustic upbringing will completely stop the harsh and competitive nature of puberty. The students was easy going, but they still followed a social hierarchy. The kids who were particularly beautiful -such as Sky Beckford, the school's carefree, lazy playboy- were treated well, given privileges, praise and extra pudding. The kids who were just shy of average- like Jill Matthews, plain, pigtailed and just a little bit introverted- were given mere courtesy and respectfully avoided, out of sympathy for their plain, pathetic life.

And let's not even get started on the teachers.

Ultimately, in this peaceful (and perhaps stagnant) school, the usual order was never interrupted. Ever. So one Summer week, when the most shocking of events since the Mayor Thomas Incident took place, it was hard to even _measure_ the incredulity of _this_ particular bombshell.

Monday morning: Prince Skye sees Local Yokel Jill, visibly chokes, and runs the other way. She swiftly follows, with a stamp of irritation never seen before on the mousey girl's face.

Tuesday Breaktime: Skye marches up to where Jill is standing in line at lunch, grabs her by her baggy cardigan, and drags her away, cursing and flailing.

Wednesday Period 4: Skye enters the class, nudges Jill's shoulder, sits down behind her, and the mismatched pair whisper until the lesson is over.

Thursday Lunchtime: Skye and Jill take a seat at the table by the window in the library, and spend the rest of lunchtime scribbling in notebooks and cracking jokes. Mary and Maria, the library assistants, giggle uncertaintly in shock.

Friday Hometime: Old Taro leans on his hoe, and scratches his head. From the fields, he watches the school path. Skye, the boy who never works for anything, pedals his bike furiously, grinning and laughing. Behind him, perched on the rack, is uncomely Jill. She is smiling triumphantly and trailing her hand in the breeze. She looks at Skye's back with such an expression, that it knocks the breath out of Taro's chest. He watches in bemusement as the the pair's bike breaks free from the crowds of whispering students, and speeds over the hill into the dusky afternoon. Skye is sweating now, and Jill's beam shines across the fields of corn.

To Taro, their schoolmates, and themselves, they have never looked more unfamiliar, or more complete.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Sup everyone, this is just a small piece, totally random and unrelated to anything I was planning. Yay!

This is a small prologue to the rest of the story, it should be about 5-6 chapters long? First multi-chapter fic! Also yay! It's set in an AU, obviously, which is basically just where all the games are set in the same area, and the young adults are all teenagers attending the same high-school. I probably won't be mentioning that many more characters than Skye and Jill this time around, but I may return to Harvest Valley High if I feel like it XD

Quick warning, I have not played HM:DS Cute, so I'm not 100% on Skye's character. However, I'm doing research, so I'm gonna try my best. Please correct me if you feel anything's OOC, or if you have any advice!

That's all for now, Folks!

Love, Rio

(Wow, is it bad my authors note is almost as long as my chapter?)


End file.
